Northern Lights
"The glorious Northern Lights grow powerful as they process the blessed energy of the sparkling coal." Overview The Northern Lights is an Advanced Reborn-tier furnace that processes ore at a value depending on how much sparkling coal has been processed. For every sparkling coal ore, the multiplier is raised by x160 with a maximum cap of x4000 (25 sparkling coal ore are needed to reach the cap; this is notified to the user through text above the furnace saying +1 Charge). The maximum cap can be notified to the player when the pillars do not rise with excessive amounts of sparkling coal ore. The multiplier decreases by x160 for every 10 ores processed; this includes non-sparkling coal ore (this is signaled with a sound effect). This means the Northern Lights requires maintenance to be used effectively. This furnace was first announced on Berezaa's Twitch where he complained about its unions. The name "Northern Lights" was also suggested on-stream. In order to make coal ore sparkle, you would need at least one of the following: a Schrodinger Evaluator/Flaming Schrodinger, Gate of Eclipse, The Dreamcatcher, Aether Schrodinger, Final Eclipse Gate, Frozen Eclipse, Super Schrodinger, Auroral Wings or Angel's Blessing. The Northern Lights currently serves very little purpose as players are high enough life to perform The Ultimate Sacrifice when they reach the life required to have the chance of obtaining this furnace, as well as having the rarest chance of all reborn-tier items. On the Easter update on 04/15/2017, the Northern Lights base multiplier was increased by 50% (from x25 to x37.5) and its max charge increased from 20 to 25. This meant a maximum cap multiplier from x500 to x937.5. After the Magic Clover Event, the Northern Lights' multiplier was doubled to x1875. In The Layout Update, the multiplier was buffed to include a maximum of x4000, and the amount the multiplier was raised was changed to x160 for every sparkling coal ore. Trivia * The Northern Lights is the first reborn item that requires a life higher than 500 (That being life 1000+). * The release date of Northern Lights was pushed back a day as Berezaa wanted the pillars on the Northern Lights to rise when sparkling coal ore were processed. ** The functionality of the Northern Lights was suggested by Twitch user iceeeeey6, in which Berezaa deemed him a genius. ** With the increase in maximum charge, the pillars can float above the ground. * The Northern Lights is the second item to have a photoshopped thumbnail with the first being Ore Tixicator. With the The Ultimate Update, Berezaa has gotten into the habit of photoshopping many thumbnails, especially with Reborn Fusions. * The Northern Lights used to be the best furnace in the game in terms of multiplier other than cell furnaces, however, it is now beaten by the Aurora Borealis and Crystal Shrine. * As of 11/13/2016, this is the rarest reborn item in the game. Previously, it was the Dreamer's Anguish & Blood Magic, and before that the Dragon Blaster. ** As of 05/02/2018, this is the rarest reborn-type item tied with Vampire Spore, but the Vampire Spore has a lower life requirement. ** As of 27/04/2018, this is the rarest reborn-type item tied with Vampire Spore, Vulcan's Grasp and the Crystal Shrine. ** As of 07/12/2019 this has been beaten by the Ore Memer in rarity. * Northern Lights was previously planned to be similar to the Sage Redeemer. * The Northern Lights is the fourth visually changing item, the first being Lunar Refiner, the second being Solar Flare and the third being Blood Magic. All items excluding Lunar Refiner are/were obtained from rebirth. * The name Northern Lights was suggested by Twitch user withawoter36 in Berezaa's November 11 Development Stream in chat. * The Northern Lights is the third of five items to have beams. The first one being Orbitable Upgrader, the second being Clockwork, the fourth being Quantum Clockwork and the fifth being Aurora Borealis. * The Northern Lights is one of the few furnaces that changes its multiplier. * Another source of sparkling coal ore would be from the beams emitted from The Dreamcatcher, because of the fact that they make ore sparkle. * Since the Ore Tixicator takes the attributes of the first ore to be used in the Tix ores, it can be used to make the Tix ores be able to charge up the Northern Lights, effectively making +7 charge from a single sparkling coal ore instead of +1. * In the Innovation 2018 event, this item was changed from tier Reborn to Advanced Reborn. * This is the only Advanced Reborn item with an Evolved Reborn of itself. * There was a glitch where you can obtain your Advanced Reborns back after sacrificing. This has since been fixed as of 04/28/2018. * Crystal Shrine can easily trump this furnace. * Ancient Magic does not currently teleport ores into Northern Lights, despite a tweet from Berezaa saying otherwise. Category:Rebirth Category:Advanced Reborn Category:Furnace Category:Tier 14 Rebirth Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Animated Category:Large Category:Multiplier-Changing Furnaces Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Fueled